


h (im bad at titles sorry)

by Heart_eyes_ships



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, this is the first time ive wrote a fic so its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_eyes_ships/pseuds/Heart_eyes_ships





	h (im bad at titles sorry)

"Okay, deep breaths Caitlyn." The female wolfskin said to herself, trying to calm her relentless anxieties. She had asked her best friend ever since she was a kid, Keaton, the leader of the wolfskin pack, to meet her in a deep part of the forests surrounding the peak. 

She lied to Keaton, claiming that she found some awesome treasure, but in truth, the reason she had asked him to meet her was because her feelings towards him were more than platonic. She didn't admit it to anyone else, but she was deeply in love with him. She had finally summoned enough courage to willingly confess her feelings, but now that he was bound to arrive any minute, her anxieties and worries came back immediately. 

Okay Caitlyn, just think of things that you like. For the most part, it was successful in calming her down. 

"Bugs, bones, Keaton's smile, rusted weapons, gemstones, Keaton's laugh, How a tiny bit of his chest is exposed…"

"Agh!" she suddenly yelled out. "Why the hell did I start thinking about him just now?"

"You okay Cait?" An all too familiar voice called out from behind her 

"Oh gods…" Caitlyn immediately turned around and was met face to face with Keaton, the man she was just daydreaming about a moment ago. 

"Uhhh, yeah I'm fine. I just suddenly remembered that incident out of the blue, y'know?" She replied, a look of sorrow on her face

"O-oh...I see…" Keaton said in response. "Anyway, why'd you ask me to meet you all the way out here?" 

Alright Cait, here's the moment you've been waiting all day for. She took one last deep breath before she admitted to Keaton how she felt about him 

"I'm in love with you Keaton." she said under her breath, although the redness on her cheeks was a slight giveaway. 

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that." was Keaton's response 

"I'm in love with you, Keaton" she stated bluntly this time, her cheeks turning even redder, with her tail wagging back and forth rapidly

The only response Keaton gave was him wrapping his arms around Caitlyn, gently squeezing her 

"I was wondering when you'd finally tell me that, Cait." he said, holding her even tighter than before

"Wait, you knew I was in love with you?!" Caitlyn barked, shocked to know that not only was he in love with her, but that he also knew she was in love with him as well

"Well, uh, it was kinda obvious if you ask me." Keaton responded to her, removing her from his tight grasp "I mean, your tail was always wagging whenever you came near me." 

"Ha. I guess so." Caitlyn said as she rested her head on Keaton's shoulder and grabbed his hand. "You've no idea how much I love you Keaton." 

"The feelings mutual, Cait." Was all Keaton said to her. "Guess we should head back home now, right?"

"I don't see why not." Caitlyn spoke, with a big smile on her face. "Uhhh, you do know the way back, right?"


End file.
